


You Say I'm Not Alone, But I Am Petrified

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: He couldn't control himself and so they sent him for a psychiatric evaluation.That is where he met Dr. Hannibal Lecter and fell in love with someone who didn't have four legs and bark for the first time in nearly a century and a half.Will fell fast and hard for Hannibal and when he discovered the truth of who Hannibal was, he was not off-put or upset. He was intrigued and wanted them to share in their kills. Hannibal needed little convincing--he loved Will wholeheartedly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	You Say I'm Not Alone, But I Am Petrified

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Fake You Out by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Will had become a vampire many years ago. For the first fifty or so years, he despised it--everyone he knew and loved died and he was  _ alone _ . Will was never a particularly social person, but seeing everyone die while he lived on was a struggle.

He began collecting strays around his one hundred and tenth year--their lives were shorter than a human but they loved him unconditionally and didn't judge him. Their deaths saddened him, but his  _ collection  _ was always growing.

Will has held many positions throughout the years--he'd learned to expertly read people which is how he found himself going to the academy and becoming a police officer. He figured it would be helpful in the long run for him to be able to cover up his own  _ crimes _ .

Police work it seems is not one of Will's strong suits. He ends up distracted and hungry and  _ stabbed _ . He becomes a professor/special agent for the FBI. One of the best criminal profilers to be precise--until one day he's not. It was a gradual thing, Will's decent.

It was the bloodlust building inside of him--with the Ripper _ returning _ , Will had to be cautious of his own kills, so he hadn't properly fed in weeks, perhaps months even. He couldn't control himself and so they sent him for a psychiatric evaluation.

That is where he met Dr. Hannibal Lecter and fell in love with someone who didn't have four legs and bark for the first time in nearly a century and a half.

Will fell fast and hard for Hannibal and when he discovered the truth of who Hannibal was, he was not off-put or upset. He was intrigued and wanted them to share in their kills. Hannibal needed little convincing--he loved Will wholeheartedly.

Finding out Will was a vampire hadn't phased Hannibal in the slightest. He was enthusiastic about it, wanting Will to tell him everything he's experienced, Will indulged his curiosity every night--as they lay in bed coming down from the height of their combined pleasure.

Their sex life had been relatively tame, to begin with, but Hannibal quickly deduced that something was missing from it for Will. The hints of mind control and the  _ blood _ . He would purposely nick himself while cooking just to rile Will up.

He would claw and bite at Will in bed, trying to  _ entice _ Will into biting him, but Will resisted, not wanting to lose himself in the taste and harm Hannibal. Slightly sharper than normal--but not quite claws would bite into Hannibal's flesh causing blood to bubble up, Will would lap hungrily at it but wouldn't sink his fangs into Hannibal. It frustrated him to no end, but he did not let it discourage him. Hannibal would sneak kitchen knives into their bed and when Will was inside of him--distracted, he would pull the blade out, Hannibal would cut across his chest or belly if their position allowed it, his forearms or thighs took the brunt of it though. At the sent of Hannibal's fresh blood, Will's eyes would snap open, tinged red and he would fuck into Hannibal more brutally, but would not bite.

Will confessed to him that he did not want to harm Hannibal, that he would not. He worried he would lose himself in Hannibal's blood and drain him of his life or  _ worse _ turn him. Hannibal begged and pleaded for Will to turn him.

"I do not wish to die someday and leave you." He would say. But Will would not budge, he would not bite and he refused to turn Hannibal. Will did not  _ want _ Hannibal to grow old and inevitably die and leave him, but he didn't wish for him to suffer the way Will had.

For nearly fifteen years they loved and hunted and fucked and Hannibal grew older and each day that passed his begging  _ lessened _ . Will prepared himself for the end of their time together, he began to distanced himself from Hannibal, as much as he could without hurting either of them more than necessary. And then the worst thing Will could imagine happened and everything  _ changed _ .

Will watched as the man shot Hannibal, watched as lifeblood poured from the wound in his belly. Will was quick, he killed the man without any hesitation as Hannibal bled to death in-front of him, he listened as Hannibal's heart slowed.

He couldn't  _ let _ Hannibal die. He'd begged for years to be turned, and Will denied him, Will selflessly refused not wanting to cause Hannibal pain. But now Will's actions were selfish--he  _ couldn't _ lose Hannibal this way. Hannibal gasped and struggled on the floor, calling out to Will, beckoning him close, begging for one last kiss.

"No, this will not be out last." Will murmured, lips brushing against Hannibal's before sinking his fangs into Hannibal's neck. Venom flowed into Hannibal's bloodstream as he suckled gently at the blood that bubbled up around his fangs. Without any caution or care Will clawed his own wrist open and brought it to Hannibal's mouth, silently urging him to drink.

Hannibal drank deeply, Will listened as his heart slowed completely and stopped. He did not remove his fangs from Hannibal's neck, nor pull his wrist away, blood still flowed into Hannibal's mouth and down his throat.

There was still hope, still the possibility that Hannibal's heart would begin to beat again, that Will had bitten him in time. Will's venom stopped flowing, his flesh mended itself and his blood no longer tried to nourish Hannibal. Tears slipped from Will's eyes, as he lowered his arm, removed his fangs from Hannibal's neck and gently laid Hannibal's lifeless body onto the floor. Will was  _ too late _ and now he's alone again. If only he hadn't been so stubborn. He sat with Hannibal's head in his lap, just staring for hours.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

The sound is so soft and slow that Will almost missed it.

"Hannibal, darlin', can you hear me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
